heroleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja
"My name is Ninja. Secret identity, Cameron Charles. I'm one of the four superheroes who protect this large city, Techno City. I am also 17-years-old and attend Central Techno High in my twelfth grade. The year is 2062 where technology is everything and crime runs wild." ~ Ninja. Cameron Charles, or as Techno City knows him as, Ninja, was the leader of the Hero League from 2058. His relatives are non-existant apart from his mother, and his friends are very close to his heart. After naturally developing his powers, he was discovered by Morris Fi and together they founded what would later be known as the, "Hero League." Biography Early Life Cameron was born on the 14th of August 2044 in Techno Central Hospital. His father, an orphan, died in the months leading to his birth and so he was raised by nobody except for his loving mother, who, in Cameron's opinion, raised him well. In kindergarten at Techno Central Public, he met two friends who would forever remain his closest, Samuel Hicks and Jett Roglic. It was also at this time that he began karate to keep himself active. Moving up to high-school, the trio became affiliated with Maddison Cromie, a clever and kind-hearted girl whom Cameron instantly had a crush on. It wasn't until just before his fourteenth birthday in the 9th grade where Cameron's powers began to surface. In the weeks where they developed, he experienced sickness and aching for no apparent reason until the superpowers ceased to develop. After accidentally setting them off in his classes at school, Cameron decided to test the waters with his newfound abilities, quickly realising his new strength, agility and enhanced senses. After Jett left high-school to pursue his career in the TCPD, Cameron soon realised that he, too, could fight for justuce in his own unique way. At this point in time, he was a blackbelt karate specialist and capable of even more extraordinary things with his powers. Sporting a cheap ninja-like outfit made from scratch, he managed to stop a few street-fights with dangerous gangs, earning the attention of the government, the news, the TCPD and Morris Fi. Techno City named Cameron's pseudonym, "Ninja," which Cameron gladly accepted. A few weeks later, Ninja was tipped off by a planted rumour and he headed for an abandoned warehouse on the west side of Techno City. Inside, he met Morris, who introduced himself politely and explained that they both shared unique abilities. Becoming quick friends, the two planned a secret group for others that shared their abilities. Because Morris was without a family, he was able to use Cameron's school-time to design and end up building an underground lair for their group, which were originally named, "The Heroes." Continuing the alias of Ninja, he and Morris, now Teleportation, remained consistent with their outings in crime-fighting. For almost a year, the two maintained their fame as the world's first superheroes. However, they both agreed that thieir secrets were never to be shared with anybody, not even their closest friends and strictly to remain only between each-other. As time went on and months continued to pass, Cameron began to doubt that anybody else in the world shared their uniquness. Morris continued to believe right up until the day that two twins appeared to produce powers accidentally, and who coincidentally also attended Central Techno High with Cameron. The brothers, Dylan and Thomas James, did indeed prove that they possessed similar powers to Cameron and Morris. They, too, joined The Heroes and protected the city with the original two. In the summer break that bridged 2059 and 2060, Cameron, as Ninja, approached the TCPD's newly appointed chief; one of his best friends, Jett Roglic. Although Jett was only sixteen when he became chief, he was Techno's best policemen and rarely failed a pursuit. At Ninja's request to join them, he was immediately turned down as Jett wasn't aware of his identity. Then, when Jett made a mistake in a hostage situation that nearly resulted in both his and the hostage's deaths, Ninja saved them both and earnt Jett's trust. The only other time where Ninja revealed his identity to a civilian was after saving Sam from a hostage situation, also in the same summer break. Sam didn't make any effort to hide that he adored his best-friend's powers and desired similar abilities, but Cameron knew that the chances of him developing them the way he, Morris, Dylan and Thomas had were close to impossible; they had been devleoped during puberty, a period Sam had passed with no powers post-puberty. Across the holiday, Ninja frequently joined Jett on his difficult cases and their friendship grew. It wasn't until the end of the break that Ninja finally revealed himself, but at this point Jett had already deduced who he really was. Understanding that eleventh grade was on the horizon for Cameron, Jett's cases with Ninja accompanying him became more rare. While they still remained close friends, school demanded too much from Cameron and his time, so to compensate he, Morris, Dylan and Thomas worked any spare time they had during the day. This routine kept up until the first Invasion of Techno City. Hero League 2062 By February, The Heroes' group had clearly changed to their name to Hero League, a public alteration by Morris. The next time that the Hero League encountered a supervillain was during the First Invasion of Techno City, where the forces of Planet X flew down to Techno City, the most technologically advanced area on the Earth. Managing to stow onboard the cruiser sent down, The Hero League encountered Unknown, the Emperor of Planet X. Powers and Abilities Powers Durability Ninja's powers are summed up into three slots, the first of which contains durability. 'Durability' is a term that Morris invented to summarise all basic enhancements in a superhuman's prowess, including thirty times greater strength, twice times greater durability, twice the hunger and thirst, half the sleep, twice the pain-resistance and twice the speed of an average human in 2062. Superheroes with this ability only need three/four hours of sleep in one night and they are strong enough to deadlift and throw a car. Super Agility Ninja's second slot holds his super agility, which is about fifteen-twenty times greater than that of an average human. Capable of landing a drop from a 100m skyscraper, there is little Ninja cannot land within Techno City. He is able to jump up to ten metres tall in one bound, and roughly the same in distance. Enhanced Senses & Sixth Sense Enhanced senses cover Ninja's final slot. Each of his senses have doubled in capability and he is able to hear, smell and see things twice as far away. Unfortunately, his touch has also doubled and he is just as sensitive to pain as any other human. Ninja also developed a sixth sense during puberty, which enables a gut-feeling that warns him of danger to himself a second or so before it initiates. Using this knowledge to his advantage, Ninja is able to dodge bullets and foresee an attack in close-combat. Paraphernalia Ninja Suit Morris designed and built every League member's suits, and Ninja's was the first. Majority of the suit is made of spandex as it is easy to move in and comfortable, but certain areas are covered with metal plates of armour for extra protection in battle. The two colours featured predominantly on the suit are spectrum-blue and silvery-white, Pieces include; Blue tie-on mask White chestplate White shoulder-plates White torso armour Blue spandex arms and side-torso White-robed kilt Magnetically-strapped sword sheaths Leather belt Kunai sash White boots Twin Ninjāken The gift Cameron received after he graduated from his karate class were two ninjaken swords, his favourite and most-proficient form of weaponry. Shuriken The pouches on either side of Ninja's leather belt contain within twenty shuriken each. In the left-hand pocket are standard razor shuriken while the right-hand pouch contains explosively-charged shuriken for destroying walls or knocking others unconscious. Kunai Sash Loosely draping down the back of Ninja's leather belt is a leather sash holding six kunai and two throwing-knives.